Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep
by arisu rin
Summary: When you try to fight it, your mortality it is funny how a twist of events could say, you were right. You really don't belong.I drink blood. I am a human, a living breathing human. Don't call me a vampire. Shiki/OC
1. Falling Down

**AN- New Story: Be proud, I came up with this idea from Night Roads by A.M Jenkins. I think that is the name. So anyways.... tell me what you think. And my main character is human...she just drinks blood. Will be explained later throughout the story. I hope you like it. This is a Shiki/OC pairing...so whatever...I don't feel like writing canon pairings. The title is the song i was listening to Prelude 21/12...good song.  
**

* * *

**~_Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep_~**

**Chapter One-Falling Down**

He-mo-vore ------ (HEE-muh-vohr): a human who feeds exclusively on blood; not to be confused with the fictional vampire of popular legend.

Light blonde hair cascaded down her back, her eyes possessing more knowledge than a girl of her age should obtain. A coy smile played on her face, as if deception was her game. And it was. She entered the crowded streets searching for the most willing Omni she could find. And there were many willing to shed blood for her.

"Suzuki-san"

She spun around as she heard her name, and glanced at the boy speaking to her, "Yes," she muttered, motioning him to go on. "Tonight please…may I be your donor?" His eyes were wide, and his black hair fell upon his face as he looked at her pleadingly. She looked at him for a moment, before nodding as she locked arms with him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

She undid her necklace and punctured his vein lightly as blood fell slightly. She licked her lips; her light blue eyes glowing as she slowly sucked his blood. Slowly and sensually, until a minute later, she looked at him and smiled slightly, before bidding him a good night as she walked out of the ally.

She started to walk along with the crowd until he caught up with her. She looked at him startled as she felt his warm hand grab her roughly. "Sorry, but I can't stay as long as you want me to," she said suddenly as she yanked her hand away. "No…I just wanted to say, you forgot this…" He muttered looking away as he held her necklace, which was basically a star made of wire, her knife to a good meal or good drink.

"Oh…Thank you Akira"

His eyes lit up at the prospect of her knowing his name, before he dashed off as she shot him a look of dismissal. She stood in the middle of the crowed street for a moment putting on her necklace; she fidgeted for a moment, before a cool pair of hands swiftly did it for her. She stood, frozen in shock, before glancing at him. "Um…thank you," she said flashing her best smile, "I'm Amaya Suzuki."

But he didn't reply, instead he walked away quickly, before she could even get a glimpse of his face. He was gone and all she saw was a flash of mahogany hair.

Just like that.

Amaya glanced at the road he had taken for a moment, not understanding, not comprehending, before she shook her head in reassurance and left for home. As soon as she arrived she was surprised to see a letter waiting for her. No one really writes to her, and still she likes to leave her life private from everyone else. She has no problem doing that, her parents passed away and she inherited this house. Well, her grandfather lived here, but left a year ago. It is now hers, and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

It was grand to say the least. A big beautiful house that belongs to a beautiful girl, but who would have thought it had so much sin surrounding it? An old Victorian Mansion secluded from the world, and a load of money to go with it. She loved it. The 19th century feeling of the old world, the big parlor and the old antiques found here and there. There are so many things there; she finds new things every day. When she was young, she used to go and play hide and seek with her family, hiding in the attic giggling as she crumpled her blue dress, which earned her the name Alice. She was Alice, forever trapped in Wonderland with happy memories, having tea with the Hatter and chasing the white rabbit were all part of her daily activities.

She still does.

Amaya snapped herself out of her daze and opened the letter and read it quietly.

_Dear Amaya Suzuki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Cross Academy. Your grandfather, Jun Suzuki, asked us to welcome you to his ranks. He enrolled you for this year, so we sent you a few details about this agreement with your grandfather. I assume he has not told you, after all we didn't receive and reply, and we did not learn he passed till now. He paid for school for your remaining years, so you mustn't worry about it. Don't worry about your home, you will be able to visit it once every 2 weeks. Your car shall arrive on the 10__th__ of October at 9 o' clock._

_Sincerely,_

_Chairman Cross_

Her hands trembled as she read this letter as hot tears of anger flooded down her face. She didn't want to leave. This was her home. This was where all her donors lived, and she couldn't survive eating Omni food for two weeks. She could live for a day, but still…

She didn't want to drink blood from snot nosed, arrogant people. She liked her donors, no matter how clingy they may be. She sighed in annoyance and put the letter away while her rage toward her grandfather still lingered. Why didn't her tell her?

Now she would have to suffer life there, unless she didn't go. But she hated living with a guilty conscience. It was one of the traits that she inherited from her family, a set of morals, and a set of values.

She sighed heavily as she took her coat off, and decided-she might as well go as she closed her eyes and awaited the accursed day.

-

-

-

-

-

She blinked her eyes open as she rolled off her bed, before trudging to the bathroom. God, what happened? She rubbed her eyes trying to remember what happened last night. Oh yeah…that is right she over indulged in wine, leaving her quite tipsy.

That is a lie, she was quite drunk. Very drunk, but it wasn't her fault she is only human after all. It was her last night there, so she had a perfectly good excuse, ask anybody. Wait if that was her last night, then this must be her last day.

Shit.

She started to rush as grabbed the first clothes out of her closet and put them on, it wasn't till she glanced at the mirror and small ironic smile came in play on her face. It was a blue dress, blue enough to look like it came out of Alice in Wonderland. She adjusted her ribbon necklace, before she glanced at herself in approval. Great she was ready and she only had about-2 hours left.

Lovely.

She sighed in annoyance and stood by the window, twirling her hair in boredom. If one looked at her from afar, one might think of her as a princess locked in a tower. And sometimes she felt like that. Which is why she hated stories about those princesses trapped in the castles, they always have the princess helpless waiting for a prince to save her.

And suddenly her thoughts drastically changed from fairytales to that boy with mahogany hair. Prince-sama. That is what she would call him, she decided with a smile, but he didn't have to know it wasn't like she would ever see him again.

She couldn't help it, obsessing with someone she has never met, yet alone she doesn't know his name of anything about him. Maybe that is the reason she wondered as she wondered as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

She stepped outside, only to be greeted with the cool breeze of fall playing with her hair as she stepped into the car. She helped the man put her luggage in the car, before taking a seat. During the drive she dozed off, ever so slightly and before long she was awake watching the scenery blankly, making small talk with the driver.

"Suzuki-san?"

"Nani?"

"We are here…"

"Arigato Wei-san for taking me," she thanked the elderly man, before hopping out of the car with her luggage only to be greeted by a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes, looking at her warmly while, the other pair of lavender eyes barely regarded with any interest at all. "Hello, I am Yuuki Cross and that is Kiryū̅ Zero." The other one regarded her blankly before grabbing her bags. "Come on, let's get your stuff to the dorm, then we will show you around campus." He said roughly.

"Yeah! The other students will be out by the time we go upstairs Suzuki-san." Yuuki smiled happily. "Then it is time for perfect duties." Zero growled looking irritated, while Yuuki looked both happy and scared, whereas Amaya just looked plainly confused.

"Perfect Duties?" She questioned, and suddenly Yuuki got into this huge detail about the Day and Night Classes and how everyone in the Night Class was beautiful while Zero just looked pissed and muttered, "Don't talk about those bastards in front of me." Yuuki just glared at him, before continuing giving her information.

As they neared the Moon Dorm, Amaya could hear the excited chattering of the Day Class girls and she watched from a safe distance as Yuuki and Zero fought off those girls at the gate. As soon as the doors opened she saw the chattering turning into excited screams.

"God help them." She whispered as she saw Yuuki trying to fight off dozens of fan girls pushing her to let them in. Zero on the other hand was having no problem disciplining his line.

Lucky bastard

And suddenly, she was pushed towards the gate and she tumbled slightly and fell right in front of a familiar head of mahogany hair, she took a while and studied him, cool, icy sapphire eyes only a shade darker than her blue-gray eyes, giving them a more permanent blue fixture. A bored glaze in his expression, but she was sure there was some emotion in there somewhere. And all she could manage to say in the dizzy moments of falling:

"It is you...Prince-sama."

Shit.

* * *

**AN-Review **


	2. Lost Fairytale

**AN-So I decided to update for my fabulous reviewers. I need to go to bed, I have school tomorrow so I need to wake up at 6. But I decided to write this for you all. It took dad is yelling at me so I better get going. I am probably going to update every weekend.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own VK. I want to, but don't we all. **

* * *

**~_Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep_~**

He-mo-vore ------ (HEE-muh-vohr): a human who feeds exclusively on blood; not to be confused with the fictional vampire of popular legend.

**Chapter Two **

**Lost Fairytale**

So what does a girl do, when she embarrassed herself in front of every student in both Night and Day Class?

She laughs a wild manic laughter which had a seductive feel to it that left every student there captivated, while as her "Prince-sama" looked at her blankly, but she could see shock creeping up his features. "Ah ha ha…you al should have seen your faces, it was hilarious. Sorry a little tipsy from the wine last night," she explains in a fit of giggles as she smoothes her blue dress. She glances around, only to be greeted by a dead silence, and then grinned, "Well that shut you all up, amen to that. I am Amaya Suzuki, a new transfer student, who will be going back to her dorm room now." Yuuki looks at her worriedly, "Suzuki-san…" she trails off. "It is okay, Cross-san, I know the way back to the dorm. And you guys from Night Class quit standing still and get to class already. Au' revoir," Amaya smiles warmly, before slipping away.

Amaya strolled across the pathway, entering her Dorm, and sighed. She attracted too much attention today, with that mistake she made. And thanks to that, chances are people may find her to be a ditzy, foolish, easy girl. Great, her first day didn't even start officially till tomorrow, and yet she managed to screw up. Heavens know what will happen tomorrow. Grabbing a book from the bookshelf, she curled herself into a comfortable position and began to read.

"Suzuki-san?" She heard a voice through her room, and quickly opened it. "Cross-san what brings you to my humble abode?" Amaya smiled warmly, moving out of the way, letting her enter. "Umm…about today…" Yuuki trailed off, looking quite uncomfortable about the subject. "What about it? My little performance got you worried." Amaya guessed as she looked out the window, smiling. Yuuki only nodded, "Well…Don't worry about it. Me being the new girl, everyone will talk about it, but in this school, I am sure there are other things to talk about." Yuuki had a look of protest on her face, "But you don't understand those girls…are diehard fan girls. They all are very scary when they are jealous," she explained, pausing for a moment before continuing, "I know that you are new, but you should be careful, before an angry mob comes at you."

"You know Cross-san you are so…cute, when you are worried," Amaya turns around facing Yuuki and smiles at her warmly. "Don't worry about me, kay? I can take care of myself; I have been doing so for years. And besides the fan girls don't scare me. The fan _boys_ do. And stop calling me Suzuki-san, I feel like an old woman. Call me Amaya." She reassured Yuuki, who was looking at her quite dazed. "I guess…I should go now, goodnight Amaya-san." Yuuki smiled. "Yuuki-san, one more thing."

"What?"

"Stick next to Kiryū-san, that way you'll be protected by the fan girls. If you want to do your Perfect duties well, you should take care of your own life, more than others. That way, you will be able to keep the fans in line, or at least hold them off long enough for the Night Class to get inside the school building." Yuuki looked startled, from this piece of advice, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, you should," Amaya chirped, leaning against the wall, before bidding Yuuki, goodnight. She walked towards her dresser and fumbled around with her purse only to find about 20 missed calls and text messages, and when she checked her email, it was nearly doubled. _I should have told them. _She sighed, before calling the first one on her list, "Hello?" she questioned the person on the other end.

"Suzuki-san?" The voice hesitantly said, yet one could trace the excitement. "Yes, it is me," she snapped. "Hold on a minute, I'll get you on speaker."

_Speaker? Just how many people are with him, worried? _

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she grew almost deaf, from the- "Suzuki-san I missed you! Where were you? Are you alright? Do you need us take you somewhere?"-Amaya lounged on her bed, and yawned, "Guys, I am fine. Now please shut up so I can explain."

"I moved."

A chorus of heartbroken wails, no's, and tortured screams, could be heard. "Why did you move, Suzuki-san? Why?" The feeling of defeat was too much to bear. It was just torture listening to them. And Yuuki thought she was kidding, about being scared of fan boys.

_Oh, how I wish. _

"My grandfather's will…" she began to explain slowly, the eerie silence on the other end, brought shivers to her spine, but she held on, and continued, "He wished for me to go to this school." She could her faint breathing as one of them asked, "What school, we'll follow you there." There were murmurs of agreement, but Amaya only shook her head. "Sorry no…It is too suspicious and beside, mine was a special case. I was bound to go if my grandfather was alive or dead, and they aren't accepting anymore students for now. I am one of the last ones."

"What school?"

"Cross Academy."

She heard a few defeated sighs and relaxed slightly, she didn't want anyone from her past here. It would bring suspicion, and that is the last thing she needed. Her lust for blood would lead her to her downfall here, she was sure of it. And those boys in this school weren't getting her lips on their necks. That is definitely not worth it.

"That is hours from here." One of them stated slightly. "I know," she said her voice an emotionless void. "What are you going to do now?" Another asked, causing her to tremble panicked. "I don't…know, but I will figure it out eventually, right?" She asked them with a weak smile. She heard comforting murmurs and sighed in content. "Thank you, for everything," She whispered, but before she hanged up, she heard the final question.

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"Maybe, I'll be back during the holidays…other than that I am not that sure." She hung up after saying that, she didn't want to continue, talking about this with them. She didn't like to see people upset, it bothered her, just like that pesky little fly that is over by the window. Only this one stung the heart. She yawned, and decided-she didn't care. She will work it out tomorrow, or she might as well pop a lid and suck it up. That was a bad choice of words, making her crave blood and when she didn't get her blood she didn't get her sleep.

Damn.

Amaya huffed, and with her stubborn attitude she closed all the lights leaving her in the dark, as she felt her way around for the bed. "Where is it? You think by now people would invent some sort of contacts that can help people see in the dark, as long as it was not glow in the dark contacts." She shudders in horror and revulsion-imagining glowing dull lime green eyes.

**Oof-** the sound of her crashing on the bed causes her to groan, rubbing her head, "I think I found it…" She settled into the bed and closed her eyes and waited and waited and waited. Sleep still would not come. Which came to her second conclusion, she needed to change her posture. But internally she knew it would not help, and desperately craved blood. She hummed softly to dramatic music and began to slowly doze off into oblivion.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Ugh…" Amaya sighed in defeat at the demon alarm clock she named Bob. A perfectly evil name for an evil alarm clock, she smacked Bob till the ringing stopped in her ears, before making her way to the bathroom. She showered, letting the warmth of the water sooth her, letting her relax before school, wrapped in a towel she looked at her wardrobe and picked her freshly ironed uniform. She tied her hair in a messy bun, before running out of the room.

"Yuuki-san!" she called as she ran towards her and another girl with short brunette hair. "Morning Amaya-san," Yuuki smiled at her, before motioning her to the girl next to her, "This is Wakaba Sayori, but she goes by Yori." Amaya smiled at the girl, "Nice to meet you Yori-san," she greeted the girl warmly. Yori smiled at murmured her own greetings. The three soon got into a conversation and made a trip to go to town in a week.

"Well…time for class, more like hell…" Amaya muttered darkly, glaring at the school. "It isn't that bad, Amaya-san. It is more likely to be better than ever, it is just as you said; people find a lot of things to talk about here." Yuuki tried to reassure her, with her own words, but failed. "I know…but still it would be nice if I could stay home. I guess I am just homesick, ya know? I lived there my whole life and I love it there. I can't really imagine life anywhere else; I bet the fact is finally sinking in." She forced a smile as Yuuki and Yori shot her smiles of sympathy. "Well, it is time for class; I guess we better get going, right?"

"Right!" Yuuki nodded and started to lead the way, into the buildings. Every where they went, there were stares and whispers all directing towards Amaya, causing her to growl in frustration, but she held her head high and continued to walk across the hall along with Yuuki and Yori. "Amaya-san?" Yuuki questioned her, curious for a moment. "Yes, Yuuki-san?" Amaya answered, beckoning her to continue. "I was wondering why you came. Chairman didn't explain to anyone. Just said you were a special case." Amaya laughed, "I am a special case, my grandfather enrolled me here for the rest of the year when he was alive. When he died, it was mandatory I stay at least one year, I can stay the rest of the years too, my grandfather paid in advance, but I can get the money back if I refuse. My parents died when I was young, so that is why I lived with Grandfather." She explained, before her eyes lit up, "Finally we reached the class. I was wondering how much longer."

"Anything else, you wanna ask me Yuuki-san? Yori-san?" Amaya questioned them, after she got settled in with the teacher, and she was now settled next to Yuuki who was next to Yori. I "I was wondering… about yesterday." Yori said after a moment, "You aren't scared?" Amaya shook her head, and smiled. "Nope, of course not, sure fan girls are scary, but it is pointless to be scared of them. They are jealous of something that they think might happen. Like me going on a date with the Night Class, or something as crazy as that." She chuckled. "I see…" Yori sighed understanding, before becoming silent as the teacher started speaking.

"We have a new student joining us, Amaya Suzuki." He said, as she stood up her head proud and defiant, challenging anyone to come up and defy her. "Hi…" she murmured bored, "I am Amaya Suzuki that is all that is there to it." She sat back down and leaned against her chair, waiting for the teacher to start.

--

--

--

--

--

Five hours later and it was no surprise that Amaya was already bored, everyone was bored; if not bored, it is probably because they are gossiping about the new girl. All day long she had to ensure with eyes on her and really awkward guys asking her out, only to get their hopes crushed.

How wonderful.

Amaya growled in frustration as she glanced at her paper, math. She hates math, everything has an answer-an exact answer. She hates exact amounts of anything and beside she doesn't believe in an exact answer. One could say they love someone to death, and yet sacrifice their love, for their life.

See.

Pointless math.

She continued to glare at the paper intently, waiting for the clock to strike, so that she could leave. But that means three more hours. "Amaya-san?"

"What is it Yuuki-san?"

"You do know that Sensei is collecting these papers for a grade?"

"Well…crap."

"Yuuki-san, help me?"

"I sort of asked Yori to help me."

"Then let me copy you, please Yuuki" Unleash super puppy dog eyes of torment. Yuuki looked pained, and so did Amaya as they both copied of Yori and each other. Amaya sighed with relief as the bell rang and picked up her books and started walking with Yuuki and Yori to the exit. "Cross-san, Suzuki-san, please come here for a minute." As they both started walking, Yuuki called over her shoulder, "Zero cover for me." Zero just looked at her and nodded while glaring at her before stalking off.

"Now both of you had done horribly on your quiz and by horribly, I mean you two failed. So start working harder and Cross don't start talking about your Perfect duties. I will not understand why you and Kiryū are given this job. And you Suzuki, you were new so you are let off this time." He glared at the two of them, before walking away muttering something unintelligible.

The two girls walked toward the Night Dorm and Amaya hissed with annoyance, "Don't they ever shut up?" Yuuki shook her head sadly, "No…as long as there are Night Class students here…I don't think it will ever understand how you survive. I would have died the first day." Yuuki shook her head; looking at her with admiration, "No you would survive; yesterday you managed to get them silent and completely stunned."

"Thanks."

The faint screams told them they have reached their destination. "Good luck, Yuuki-san," Amaya called after Yuuki as she ran toward the gate. "Thanks!" Yuuki yelled as she fought back the girls, why Zero just stood there, with a deadly glaze in his eyes.

Amaya stood farther from the screaming girls this time, and much farther till all she could see were little doll sized people. "I will not screw up this time," she declared her eyes burning with passion. She felt her phone vibrate and answered it with an exasperated sigh. "What is it?" The voice on the other line answered softly, "Suzuki-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…" he trailed off, causing her to groan internally. Why does every guy do that? The-I was wondering thing, always managed to piss her off. "Get on with it, I have things to do?" She snapped. "I am in town for the weekend, maybe I could be your donor this weekend."

"I don't know. I'll call you back later." She replied as she got up and started to walk off. "Wait! Amaya!" He panicked as she spoke. "Amaya?" she repeated her name with amusement in her voice. "Sorry…I just panicked okay?" He murmured shyly. "I can hear that," she stated dryly, "So what is it that you want to ask me?" His voice shook, "Just forget it okay? Bye Suzuki-san."

"Bye."

Amaya stretched as she wandered around, making her way through the maze of the forest searching for a way out. "Well…No one has ever thought of telling me that this forest doesn't have a map. Or even a wooden board of directions. To creaky wooden arrows pointing somewhere?" She grumbled out loud. She sank down to her knees and sighed. "I have been doing waaaaaaaay to much sighing these days. I blame this school." Upon looking at the view outside, her bad mood only seemed to increase. "The sun is setting. Now?" she asked incredulously.

"Blah, I don't care anymore. I'm camping tonight."

"Of course you are." Another voice said coming behind her. "Huh?" Amaya looked around confused until her eyes rested on a certain student, her eyes began to light up and her mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh! Prince-sama, a pleasure to meet you again, can you save a certain damsel in distress?"

* * *

**AN-Review. **


End file.
